


Tiramisu Cake

by kimzhingstories



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimzhingstories/pseuds/kimzhingstories
Summary: Tiramisu cake. Rain. Snow. Rowoon and you.
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Tiramisu Cake

TODAY is one of those days when Rowoon would want to stay inside their dorm, tucked in a cozy blanket or indulging himself with a cup of coffee or a bowl of soup. The kind of day when the cold seems to seep through your body straight to your bones. It is so cold that he would not even think of pestering Chani. All that he wants is to bundle himself up and sleep as much as he wants. 

It is snowing really hard. But he is on his way to the company to practice. SF9 is on the move finishing up their Asia tour so he has to work hard on rehearsals. He has missed tons of practice sessions with his members because of his drama filming schedule. Now that the drama reached its conclusion, he has to step up his game to keep up with the members. He has memorized their dances’ choreography by heart but he thinks that his body should once again get used to dancing. 

And so, here he is. Out in the cold and on his way to work. He did not wait for the members to wake up. Last night, he told Youngbin that he will leave the dorm ahead of them to practice by himself and just wait for them in their practice room.

It is 7:00 AM and Rowoon feels like he would lose his fingers if he does not buy anything hot to drink and eat so he went straight to the coffee shop just outside their company building. Opening the door, he was immediately greeted by the comforting aroma of coffee. Rowoon instantly felt warm when he finally entered the cozy coffee shop. There were customers here and there, who probably got up early just like him, but the coffee shop is not packed with people, yet. He went straight to the smiling barista whom he and the members have already been friends with. 

“Rowoon-hyung!” The barista - Jaewon - held up his hand to give Rowoon a hi-five. That’s how he usually greets the members. 

“Hey Jaewon-a! It’s been awhile! How have you been?”

“Good, good, hyung! How are you? It’s still so early. Why are you here?”

“I have to go practice.” He looked up and scanned the menu. “I need one Americano and something sweet to give me energy today. Do you have anything you can recommend?” 

The young man’s face lit up. “Great timing, hyung! Our new pastry chef just finished her tiramisu cake. I put it in the rack before you came in. I tell you, hyung, this will be the best tiramisu cake you will ever taste!” 

Rowoon laughed. “Really? Well, since you said it’s delicious, I will give that tiramisu cake a try.” 

“Got it! Also, hyung, since it’s snowing hard outside, do you want to just eat here before you go to work?” 

Rowoon could not help but smile because of the concern in Jaewon’s voice. Once their tour is over, he will definitely take Jaewon out and treat him with drinks and meat. He gestured towards the vacant seat for two near the glass paneled wall of the coffee shop. “I think that’s a great idea. I will stay there, then.” 

It did not take long for his order to arrive. He immediately smiled when he caught a whiff of the aroma of his coffee but stopped short when he caught an unfamiliar yet really sweet smell. He tried to look around but ultimately, turned his gaze back to the table where the slice of tiramisu cake was unassumingly resting on his plate. The scent of chocolate and raspberries on top of the slice enveloped him. He is immediately drawn to it. He picked up his fork, his coffee forgotten, and went straight to taste the cake. 

He went for the first bite, second, then third and he had to stop himself or else he would finish the whole slice within just a few minutes. This tiramisu cake is the most delicious thing he has ever tasted! He turned to look at Jaewon and his friend just gave him a thumbs up and a knowing smile on his face. He finally took a sip of his coffee but without wasting time, he went back to eating the tiramisu cake. He could not get enough of it. To think his Dawon hyung is the one who has a sweet tooth in their group. 

Much to Jaewon’s amazement, Rowoon bought another slice of tiramisu cake to-go before he left the coffee shop. It seems like he will be a regular now because of that heaven sent cake. 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AS MUCH as you love the Winter and snow, your tolerance to the cold and chill during this season is close to none. When the chilly air hit you after you slid off the thick blanket from your body, it took all your willpower not to jump back on your bed and roll yourself up inside your blanket. It was 6:00 AM when you left your apartment. Too early and too cold for your own good but you had to because you need to be early to get the first batch of bread, cookies and cakes ready before the first customer arrives in the coffee shop. 

It has been two weeks since you started working in that cozy little coffee shop. You are loving it, so far. The manager, head chef, and the rest of the crew were accommodating and have been welcoming since your first day. It has been easy and you love coming to work. Plus you are doing what you love most - baking pastries. 

When you reached the kitchen, you immediately donned your apron and started your way to the pantry to get the ingredients that you need for today’s batch. You need to start baking to keep your sanity intact. This week has been rough on you; not because of work but because of people who have so much importance in your life - your parents. You left the countryside to start living your life in Seoul as a pastry chef. Your dad was, for lack of a better word, less supportive about your decision. He firmly believed that going to the city was an unnecessary decision because you can learn more of your craft and master it in your hometown. Blame yourself for being a little too ambitious but you want to see more of the world. Your father’s adamant opposition felt like a clip on your wings when his approval is the only thing that matters the most to you. And so, with only your mother’s blessing, you left your hometown to find your place in Seoul. Fast forward to three years since you left, your dad’s disapproval finally dwindled and he started speaking to you. But early this week, the feelings that he must have hidden for the past years resurfaced and it went ugly. He wanted you to go home for Christmas but you told him you cannot because you just started working for this coffee shop and the holidays are really busy for you and the rest of the crew. You went home during Chuseok, though. It was before you applied for this job. You and your dad were okay, then. But that felt like a distant memory now. 

And so, you have been having it rough since Monday. As usual, you turned to baking. It has always calmed you down; baking always cheers you up to the point that it has become therapeutic to you. 

An hour passed and you finally finished the tiramisu cake that you have been working on. You peeped from the kitchen to look for Jaewon. It’s pastry day today so the head chef is off for work and there’s only you and Jaewon in the coffee shop. 

“Jaewon-a!” 

He turned from the counter and smiled. “Yes, nuna?” 

You raised the tray with the already sliced tiramisu cake on it. “Can you please help me out and put this on the front rack? It’s ready.”

“Wow! Daebak! This smells delicious, nuna!” Jaewon was beaming when he reached you. “It’s a good thing you made this. Your tiramisu cake is really sensational.”

You waved your hand in front of him dismissively. “Okay, now! Let’s stop it with the flattery. I’ll go back to the kitchen and start the next batch.” 

Jaewon took the tray from you. Immediately, you went back to the kitchen and started with the cookie dough you prepared earlier. You did not notice the time as you scooped the cookie dough one after the other to the baking pan. That’s how immersed you get when you are baking. You were just shutting the oven door after putting in the last baking pan when you heard Jaewon’s cheerful voice from the counter. 

“Rowoon-hyung!” 

You peeked from the kitchen to see who made the young crew excited and saw a really tall guy smiling at him. The two greeted each other and you heard that the guy, Rowoon, is on his way to work. 

He must be one of Jaewon’s celebrity friends. 

The coffee shop is situated just across from an entertainment company. Most of the artists there frequent the coffee shop to pass time during their breaks. Probably after they finish practicing and working for the day. Jaewon, as the crew who usually manages the counter, are friends with most of them. Especially with the members of the company’s boy group - SF9.

You have seen the eight members a couple of times already. Especially Zuho and Hwiyoung who drop by the coffee shop more often than the others. This is the very first time that you got to see Rowoon. Jaewon once told you that one of the members of SF9 is absent because of drama filming. Right now, you are guessing that the member he referred to must be Rowoon. 

You are not into watching dramas or music programs so maybe that is why you are not familiar with how tall he stood yet, his stance seemed gentle. Or how his eyes showed so much interest when Jaewon told him to order the freshly baked tiramisu cake. Or when his entire face seemed to light up when he first took a bite of it. You snapped from your trance when he turned his head towards you, no… to look at Jaewon with disbelief in his eyes as he pointed at the tiramisu cake. You immediately realized you have been following his every moment, every single expression he made. As you hurry back to the safety of the inner kitchen, you bumped on the kitchen table and it made you howl. 

Little did you know, Rowoon ordered another slice of the cake you just baked and had it to go. When Jaewon went to clean up the table he occupied, the young barista found that Rowoon did not finish his coffee but the plate where he had his cake was left clean and crumb less.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

IT WAS raining that day. The air is still frigid but instead of snowflakes floating from the skies, the pitter patter of rain can be heard when Rowoon stepped outside the company building with Hwiyoung. He got in early again to practice and found out that Zuho and Hwiyoung pulled an all-nighter to work on the lyrics for the remaining songs of their first full album. He knows how these two prefer working at night when it’s quiet and peaceful. 

When he saw them there, he decided to buy them something to drink and eat. When asked, Hwiyoung and Zuho told him that they just want to have a cup of coffee and something, anything to eat. They still have a few things that they need to work on before heading back to the dorm. With Hwiyoung in tow, Rowoon went straight to the coffee shop he just visited a few days ago. He is silently hoping that they are serving that addicting tiramisu cake again today. He   
wants Zuho and Hwiyoung to taste it, too. More than that, he wants to have another slice of that cake because he just cannot get enough of it.

The wafting aroma of coffee greeted them, and Rowoon saw that the counter was not manned by Jaewon today. That was the first time he laid eyes on you. You were busy writing on the notepad that you were holding, alternately looking at the screen of the cash register and the paper on your hands. Your face was framed by strands of your locks that escaped from the loose ponytail that you tied up with a brown handkerchief. You were wearing a white button-down shirt, sleeves rolled just right on top of your forearm. A brown apron completed your look. He has not even seen your face but Rowoon could swear that his entire soul felt an instant warmth the moment he saw you.

“Y/N nuna! Annyeonghaseyo!” 

Rowoon felt like he was awakened from a trance when he heard Hwiyoung’s voice beside him. But was once again put in a daze when you finally looked up from the counter. His eyes met yours, and he could swear that something in him snapped. As if the world stopped spinning. As if everything around him stood with bated breath, waiting for the next thing to happen. You have the most mesmerizing eyes that he has ever seen. Maybe, he is just imagining things or maybe it was just because of the lights around you; but your eyes were sparkling like they have stars in them.

He must have stood transfixed at some point because he felt Hwiyoung half dragged him towards the counter, where you stood, waiting. A small smile was playing on your lips, making you look both breathtaking and delicate at the same time. 

“Hwiyoung-a! Annyeong! Why are you early today?” 

Rowoon noticed the familiarity that you have with Hwiyoung. It seems that his brothers frequent this coffee shop more than he knows. Not that they should let him know. 

Much to his surprise, Hwiyoung pouted while looking at you. “Zuho-hyung and I stayed up all night to finish our songs, nuna. Do you have any cake for me today?” 

“Aigoo…” You sighed with a smile. “How about you drink chamomile tea instead of coffee today? Buy the same thing for Zuho, too. Drinking coffee after pulling an all-nighter is not good. Both of you might not be able to sleep for the whole day.”

“We still have a couple of songs to finish though…” Hwiyoung trailed. 

But you seem to have this little brother of his on the palm of your hand because cold city guy Hwiyoung agreed without any hesitation when you said, “And we have those freshly baked blueberry muffins that you really love. Those go really well with the tea I just recommended.” 

Hwiyoung turned to him. “Oh by the way, nuna, have you met Rowoon-hyung?” 

I thought you’ve already forgotten about me, you brat. 

He could not help but be stingy about it. Hwiyoung and the other two maknaes rarely show their cute side towards them as their hyungs. But with you, he must be really comfortable because he showed his cute side as if it is the most natural thing to do in front of you. Somehow, that irked him a little. Though at this point, he is not so sure what annoyed him more - the fact that Hwiyoung seems really comfortable with you, or the idea that his little brother seems to know more about you than he does. 

You finally turned to look his way. You slightly dipped your head and gave him a smile. “Rowoon-ssi, annyeong~ You dropped by earlier this week, right? I heard your name from Jaewon.”

Rowoon had no idea where the erratic beating of his heart came from. He suddenly felt parched and had to clear his throat a couple of times before speaking. “Yes, I dropped by for coffee and cake last Monday. Do you perhaps still have that tiramisu cake? I really find that delicious. Jaewon said your new pastry chef was the one who made that cake. It’s really delicious.” 

He really does talk a lot when he is nervous so he gets a hold of himself. Hwiyoung chuckled beside him but he paid no mind to it because your smile widened. You were beaming while looking at him and Rowoon would not want to miss that for the world. Your smile is so endearing, almost as if all the warmth in the world gathered into that smile.

You pointed at the glass paneled pastry rack just beside the counter. Inside, on a square shaped Christmas decorated pan, sat a slice of the now familiar looking tiramisu cake. You looked up to him again and smiled. “It seems that one has been waiting for you.” 

As you busily prepared the cakes and coffee that they bought, Rowoon could not help but wonder. Will he be visiting the coffee shop again for the tiramisu cake or for the unassuming young lady who whipped that sweet treat up?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

EVENING came and the rain still kept its steady pitter patter outside. You just finished putting the last sealed ingredients in the pantry so you peeked and checked on Jaewon who just finished putting on the chairs and tables in place, ready for closing. It was already past eight in the evening. The coffee shop does not usually close this early but the owner told you and Jaewon to call it a day since the weather forecast was not getting any better. After locking up, both you and Jaewon stepped out of the shop. 

“Nuna, we can take the bus together if you’d like. It’s already dark and the rain for sure would not stop any minute now. I am going to Hye Na’s office since she was not able to bring an umbrella with her.” Hye Na is Jaewon’s girlfriend. The young girl started working as an office staff in a magazine company just thirty minutes away from the coffee shop so Jaewon would usually go and pick her up after work. 

You motioned to the convenience store just beside the coffee shop. “I’m going to buy some stuff and probably, food for dinner here. You can go ahead. Please tell Hye Na I said ‘Hi!” 

After you and Jaewon parted ways, you went straight to the coffee shop to pick a couple of things that you need at home. You also bought a pack of gimbap and kimchi for dinner as well as your favorite banana milk. Just as when you were about to step outside, the pitter pattering of rain suddenly became a blasting downpour. Despite the umbrella you are clutching, you realized that it would be futile to go out there. You would be drenched and shaken to your core before you even arrive at the nearest bus stop. And so you stayed, inside the convenience store, until the rain finally slowed down. You waited for a good thirty minutes so when you stepped outside, a black SUV pulled in front of the agency’s main gate and you saw Rowoon alighted. 

You must already be pretty cold and hungry since you suddenly noticed how dazzling he looked when he stepped out of that van. A smile immediately curved on your lips when Rowoon looked up and saw you. You could swear his eyes widen but immediately second guessed yourself when he immediately crossed the street and walked towards you, almost missing the already opened black umbrella that his manager shoved on his palm. 

“Y/N-ssi! Why are you out here? It’s raining.” He turned his head and saw the already closed coffee shop. “Oh, you guys closed up the place early tonight, huh?” 

For some reason, you found yourself smiling again. “Yes, we did. The weather forecast earlier was really bad. It was said that it will rain even more tonight and I think it already did so our boss told us to call it a day.” You peek towards the black SUV. “Did you just finish your schedule for today?” 

“Yes, I just came from a photo shoot. Are you going home now?” 

“I am. I just bought some stuff and some things to eat.” You gave him a slight bow. “I’ll go ahead, Rowoon-ssi. You should head home, too. You’re probably tired and it’s getting even colder.” 

You were already walking a few steps away from him when you heard him behind you. Puffs of cold air coming from his lips when you turned around to look at him. As if he stepped hurriedly to catch up on you. 

“Uh… Uhm…” You saw him stuttered and you had no idea why it looked so endearing to you. “Y/N-ssi, would you like to go with me? I mean, I am the only one riding the van right now since the members went straight home after the photo shoot. I came here with manager-nim. Like what you said, it’s already getting colder and it might take some time before your bus arrives. I don’t think that will be the only downpour tonight so… Only if you want though. I know I am being creepy and it’s weird that I’m offering you a ride now but it’s also really late and you’re alone and I’m… I’m talking too much, aren’t I?” 

Yes, he is talking too much. And it’s so cute how the great Rowoon, as you found out earlier today after doing a rather embarrassing intense research about him and his group, is stuttering while talking to you. He, apparently, melted the entire nation’s heart with how well he played his character in the last drama he starred in as the male lead. Not just the entire nation but the entire world. Yet, he is here, standing merely a few feet away from you, looking so unsure because of his sudden invitation You just could not help but melt. 

“Won’t it be a hassle for you and your manager? My apartment might be out of the way from your dorm.” The butterflies in your stomach are starting to get unbearable now.

“No. No, it would not be a hassle.” He guided you towards the van. Right then, the rain started pouring again so you and Rowoon had no choice but to get in the van immediately. 

The ride, that you thought would be awkward, was the exact opposite because of Rowoon’s warm personality. His manager was kind, too. There was never a dull moment inside that SUV. You got the chance to know Rowoon and his members more. He is talkative yet humble. He has a quirky personality but you noticed how his members matter more to him. You noticed how his eyes twinkle every time he mentions schedules that he gets to attend with his members. He mentioned solo schedules are fun and he gets to learn a lot but schedules and guesting with his members are more fun and really, just less lonely. 

When the SUV got stuck in the middle of traffic because of the incessant downpour of rain, you heard Rowoon’s stomach grumbled. He looked at you shyly. “I’m so sorry. The last thing I ate today was the tiramisu cake that Hwiyoung and I bought from the coffee shop.” 

You searched in the grocery bag and handed him the wrapped gimbap that you bought earlier. You also gave him the banana milk. “Here. Eat this. It’s not much but I hope it will help you get by. It looks like we’ll get stuck here for awhile.” 

His refusal was automatic. “No! That’s your dinner, Y/N-ssi. You should eat that instead.”

You opened the foil package of the gimbap and the sealed kimchi. “Let’s just eat this together, then. Manager-nim, you should join us, too.” You gestured to the seat between you and Rowoon. “Is it okay if I place these here?”

When he nodded, you took the handkerchief tied around your hair, spread it on the chair and placed the gimbap and the now open packet of kimchi. You handed the disposable chopstick over to Rowoon. “There. Enjoy!” 

And so, in that little space inside the SUV, in the middle of the blaring horns and packed streets outside, under the heavy rain, you and Rowoon had dinner together - gimbap, banana milk and all. It felt like you had everything that you needed.

Rowoon turned to you with a huge smile on his face. “This is, by far, the most delicious gimbap and kimchi I had.”

The laugh that escaped you felt natural. “I know you don’t really mean that but I’m happy you love it.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

2 years later…

“Y/N, I CANNOT believe you’re late!” 

Rowoon could not stop pacing around the private room of the restaurant that he rented, while talking to you over the phone. It was snowing that day. Just like the first time he got to taste the tiramisu cake that you baked two years ago. The place is not far from the coffee shop so you insisted, despite Rowoon’s pestering, that you will just meet him in the restaurant where you promised to have dinner together. 

“I am almost done. I am putting the last finishing touches of this cake and I will be on my way.” Your melodic voice chimed from the other end of the line. “I am sorry. I promise I won’t stand you up.”

He could not help but smile. “I swear, you will never hear the end of it if you do.” 

Without him knowing, you entered the restaurant quietly, tiramisu cake in hand with a beaming smile on your face. “I know I won’t. That’s why I’m here.”

Rowoon automatically turned around and found you standing at the entrance of the room. Your nose red because of the biting frost outside. Your hair was quite dishevelled despite the bonnet that you are wearing. Snowflakes sticking on some strands. You look windblown yet he could swear there was no more beautiful sight than you at that moment. 

With wide steps, he walked towards you and encircled you into a hug. “Y/N, you look cold. This is your fault.”

You buried your face on his chest. “Well, I am feeling all warm now. But, hey, you’re squishing the cake that I made for you!” 

He chuckled because despite your complaint, you remained inside his hug. After all, that is your favorite place to be. You inhaled Rowoon’s scent and the freezing cold that you felt vanished into thin air. 

“So you made a cake for me?” Rowoon let you go but he held your hand instead and guided you towards the table beside the grand piano.

You looked up to him and beamed. “Yes, I did. Open it. It’s your favorite cake.”

You placed the cake on the table and Rowoon untied the dark blue ribbon you tied around the box. Inside was his favorite tiramisu cake. The cake that he said he will never get tired of eating. His happy food.

But what made Rowoon smile even more was the words written on top. It was beautifully written and was surrounded with strawberries.

Happy 100 days, Seokwoo-ya~ 

I love you so much even if you love my tiramisu cake more than me.

It felt like his heart was going to burst out his chest so he once again pulled you into a hug and kissed you on your forehead. He is just so in love with you. 

“I love you more than I love your tiramisu cake, you brat. But that cake brought you to me so I will forever love it, too. Happy 100 days, Y/N. Thank you for saying “yes” then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this, friends! This was supposed to be part of a Christmas series that I planned to write for each of the members of SF9. However, real life got beyond real and the said series never saw the light of day. However, I think Seokwoo's story should go out. I have been meaning to write a story with Rowoon as the main lead so Tiramisu Cake happened. This is the first story that I wrote with fluff genre so I am not sure if I pulled that off. I hope you still enjoy reading it, though. 
> 
> Say "hi" to me in Twitter: @kimzhing :) We can talk about Seokwoo and SF9. I would definitely love that. Ciao!


End file.
